


Sweeter Than Funnel Cake

by sonofabeesting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabeesting/pseuds/sonofabeesting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa sees a kissing booth at the county fair and it piques her interest, as well as the blonde who's doing all the kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Funnel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr AU prompt: "making out with a hot stranger at a kissing booth"

“Anya, I don’t want to go to this stupid fair.” Lexa said, trailing behind her best friend at the entrance to the Polis County Fair.

 

“It’s going to be fun and you know it, last year you grumbled all the way here then nearly made yourself sick with all the funnel cake you had.”

 

“Fine, but now I have to pack for school which I leave for in a week, mind you, and I should be doing that instead of shoving funnel cake down my throat.” Anya turned around and pulled out her surprisingly good puppy-dog eyes.

 

“An hour, Lex, that’s all I’m asking, then we can leave, okay?” Lexa groaned, trudging ahead with her head down.

 

“Fine, but we leave in an hour if I’m not having fun.”

 

“Yay!” Anya squealed, grabbing Lexa’s arm and speeding up to the entrance, “I’ll pay for the tickets, don’t even worry.”

 

“You better,” mumbled Lexa, watching her best friend open up her purse and rummage around in it.

 

“Oh no,” Anya said, looking up at Lexa from her purse.

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“I must have left my wallet at home I’m so sorry!”

 

“I hate you so much,” Lexa said as she pulled out her wallet and paid for their tickets.

 

“You’re amazing,” replied Anya, catching up after Lexa walked away, “I love you!”

 

“Sure.”

 

\---

 

Thirty minutes in and Lexa was fairly certain this was the worst fair in the history of ever. She sat at a bench while Anya went on a ride that looked more like a death trap than a source of enjoyment, eating a funnel cake and looking for anything to entertain her.

 

As she was looking around and waiting for Anya, she noticed a kissing booth. A real kissing booth. Who uses kissing booths anymore?

 

She walked over to the steadily increasing line, intrigued that someone is actually raising money through a kissing booth, which she had never seen in real life.

 

As she got to the front of the line, she noticed that the line was predominantly male, so it was a girl doing the kisses, and that everyone was walking away with bright smiles on their faces. Must be a pretty girl.

 

Now, Lexa was gay, and she had dated a lot of pretty girls, and kissed even more, but pretty didn’t even begin to cover the girl at the kissing booth.

 

A girl with curly blonde hair was standing in the booth, leaning over the counter to flirt with her latest customer, and when she winked at them, Lexa saw the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen, like the ocean after a storm. She had a smile that looked like someone had taken a sun’s ray and put it in this girl’s mouth it was so bright and warm, and her body was curvy and beautiful, leading Lexa unable to think straight.

 

The next thing the brunette knew, she was standing in front of the blonde and had suddenly lost all of her ability to speak.

 

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” the blonde said, smiling at Lexa, “$1 for a kiss and dinner for anything more,” she continued, laughing a bit at her own joke.

 

“Um, right, yeah, one second,” Lexa said, grabbing her wallet and giving the blonde a dollar.

 

“Alright cutie pie, shall we?” Clarke asked, leaning over the counter and looking right into Lexa’s eyes.

 

(Lexa had no way of knowing this, but Clarke thought the green-eyed girl was the most beautiful she had ever seen.)

 

“Um my name’s Lexa, by the way,” the brunette stuttered.

 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” Clarke said, closing the distance between them.

 

Lexa had never felt as good as she did right at that second, and it had everything to do with the way the blonde’s lips moved against her own, and how her brain had turned to complete mush, and how there were literal fireworks behind her eyes.

 

Clarke put her hand behind Lexa’s head, pulling her closer, and Lexa felt her hand cupping the blonde’s cheek, her other playing with the hair around her face.

 

Lexa put her tongue in the other girl’s mouth when Clarke pulled back.

 

“Oh, my god I’m so sorry Clarke, I got too carried away, that was totally uncool I completely used you I’m so sorry…”

 

“Lexa, the only reason I stopped is because there’s a very long line behind you and the animal shelter won’t raise this money by itself,” the blonde said, interrupting the brunette’s (adorable) rambling.

 

Lexa blushed and looked down, smiling a tiny smile that only Clarke could see.

 

“Tell you what, Lexa,” Clarke said, drawing out her name and making Lexa feel things that would require a not-so-public place to satiate, “let me take you to dinner and we can pick up where we left off. I meant what I said about anything more, but it has to be this week because I’m headed to Ark U next week.”

 

“Yes. Great. Amazing. Perfect,” Lexa said quickly, “Why don’t you give me your phone number and we can figure out details. I’m going to Ark U next week too.”

 

“Then that works out terribly well for us. Give me your phone,” Lexa obliged, and when Clarke handed it back she stole a kiss on Lexa’s cheek, “Text me as soon as you can, cutie pie.”

 

Lexa nodded and walked away slightly stunned, gazing at Clarke and waving until she was out of sight.

 

She looked at her phone and saw Clarke Griffin as a new contact, and she had never been so affected by a name before, but she felt her heart doing backflips.

 

“Hey Lexa,” Anya said, walking up to the brunette with a smirk on her face, “Cute girl over there, huh?”

 

“You have no idea. But, I can tell you all about it on the car ride home because it’s been an hour!”

 

“You’re the worst,” Anya said, taking Lexa’s hand and leading her towards the exit. Once they were in the parking lot, Anya dropped her hand and looked at Lexa.

 

“Blondie is a solid nine, you did very well, she looked like she was a good kisser too.”

 

“I said it once and I’ll say it again, Anya, you have no idea.”


End file.
